


Our Manager is Too Perfect

by Sorakuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorakuu/pseuds/Sorakuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa knows all along that their manager, Sugawara Koushi is perfect. From every angle you see her, there's no flaw at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fic because the idea got stuck at my head and I need to get it out.
> 
> Basically, this is an alternative universe where Suga is a female, a second year and seijou's manager because why not!? I really love Suga and everyone should too...
> 
> And because I kinda starting to like OiSuga sooo it's their fic... Anyways enjoy!! And please do comment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa knows all along that their manager, Sugawara Koushi is perfect. From every angle you see her, there's no flaw at her

Oikawa knows all along that their manager, Sugawara Koushi is perfect. From every angle you see her, there's no flaw at her. Her looks, attitude, everything is perfect. Skin is soft and as white as porcelain, hair is long shinny and smooth as silk, with a beauty mark under her right eye that just add up to her extremely beautiful face. Her body is also nice, with beautiful curves and good sizes and her smile. Don't make Oikawa explains about her smiles.

It is genuine and calming at the same time. Let's just say even Kyoutani who never listen to anyone -well, except Iwa-chan, but it's different- do what Suga said when she asked him while smiling. And it makes all the nervous first year calmed down whenever she smiles. She also somewhat brings a refreshing aura to the team.  
For all of the perfect physical features, there's also her personality that make her practically an angel. There's even a time when Oikawa suspected she was an alien in disguise. And there's a reason to his suspicious. There's no way a human could act so nice like her.

The worst is she never flattered when Oikawa flirted with her. She could handle Oikawa just fine to make him (sometimes) drops his act. She always says complement to everyone; she always helps other, even helping other with studying. Oh, not to mention she's a great cook.

Of course everyone in the team has a crush on her, and he would be lying if he says he didn't feel the same. Because who wouldn't?  
But Oikawa will never admit it. He won't let anyone know he, the ever popular Oikawa-san, is head over heel with their manager Sugawara Koushi. Especially Iwa-chan, because he will never let it slips easily. The teasing will never end. And it will hurt his reputation as the guy who loves all girls.

After Inter High, which ended with defeat, there is summer camp. Well, is just practicing everyday at school like always. But what makes it different is, they spent the night at school and Suga as their manager is staying with them as well, of course in a different room. But it bothers Oikawa, not just him but everyone. What do you expect from a healthy high school boy?

"Um, it's not like you can't but... Um, please re-think your decision" far away Oikawa can hear Iwa-chan's voice. It sounds a little bit shaking. He turns around to see Iwa-chan and Suga standing near the storage room door. Suga's face is confused as she tilts her head a little bit to the side. And Oikawa can't hold the word 'cute' from popping out in his head.

"Um, what do you mean Iwaizumi-senpai?" She asks still looking confuse. Oikawa tooks a step forward before realizing, everyone is looking at the two.

Iwa-chan looks uncomfortable as he scratches behind his neck. "You know" he says "We want you... I want you to re-think to stay during the summer camp. You know, um" Iwa-chan stops and looks at her for a second before throwing his gaze to the floor.

"Why? Last year I also stay the night. Why can't I do it this year?" Suga asks innocently. Like she doesn't understand what Iwa-chan means. Oikawa scanning his teammates faces. Some of them is blushing, some looks nervous, and other just pulls a straight face.

"Um, its because.. Um,.." It's rare to see Iwa-chan nervous. But Oikawa knows why, so he can't blame Iwa-chan for that. He steps forward again, trying to look lazy and uninterested to their conversation. When he reaches their distance he slings his arm around Suga's shoulder.

He doesn't feel Suga tensing. She is so relaxed even when he put his signature smile that melts the hearts of many girls. Her reaction makes Oikawa question his charm appeal.  
"What are you two talking about?" He asks as if he doesn't know it already. Iwa-chan looks troubled to answer and Oikawa must admit he enjoys seeing his best friend like that. But then, anger formed in Iwa-chan's face. And Oikawa suspects because of his hand in their manager's shoulder. So he slowly takes his hand away and use it to combs his hair instead. Iwa-chan's angry face disappears. Dammit.

"Oikawa-senpai" Suga says with her calm smile "Iwaizumi-senpai said that I have to rethink about staying with you guys at summer camp. Why can't I go?" She asks while looking up a bit at Oikawa.

He shares a silent gaze with Iwa-chan. He knows everyone had shared their concern of living under the same roof with Suga. Last year was different because their former manager was staying with her. This year she will be all alone with a bunch of high school boy.

"It's not as if you can't Suga-chan, it's just a young woman staying the night together is a bit too much for Iwa-chan over here" he points his finger to Iwa-chan who reply with a grunts. "He's just a high school boy" he says with a mocking gesture.

Iwa-chan grunts again and steps forward to grab Oikawa's collar when Suga replies. "Well, if that's the case, I won't stay the night" she says. With that Iwa-chan stops his hand mid air and Oikawa is sure he hears a grunt of disappointment in the background.

"Buuuut" Suga continues before he can say anything "that means I can't make you guys dinner" she claps her hand with a playful smile on her face.

There is an 'eh?' that slips from everyone mouth. "What do you mean?" Their ace asks with concern clearly shows in his face.

"Um, because I need to catch the bus and all, I need to leave at least at 6 and your dinner break is on 8, right? So I'm sorry but I can't make you dinner if I don't stay" she gives everyone her signature smiles; the pure and refreshing one.

With that answer everyone else protests. Of course that's because no one can't cook other than Suga and all of the boy's stomach was already captured by Suga's cooking. With that Iwa-chan apologizes and asks her to forget everything he says. Suga smiles again which makes all of them blushes like an idiot.  
Oikawa already knows she is perfect. But to be able to make everyone agree to her with a smile it's a bit too much.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry Kindaichi, that was a bit too low"

"Ah, no... I mean, osu!!" 

Summer camp come. So far no real problem happened. Except for two things. First is the accident that happened during their first night camp. (Everyone got nervous when they saw Suga in an apron when dinner time and Kindaichi fainted when Suga met the first year after her shower). And second is because they saw an E-mail from Karasuno's captain in Suga's phone. 

It was nothing like what Suga says. But after that accident there's a silent vow between them to defeat Karsuno again in Spring High. Everyone is practicing their spike when the coach asks them to take a lunch break. 

With that the team leave the court and begin to take cleaning supplies. Except for Oikawa who begin to practice his serve. His serves his first ball which hits floor with a loud voice. His second serve also goes well. It hits perfectly for him to get a point. But that ball invites Iwa-chan to come to his direction with a ball on his hand. 

Luckily for Oikawa, their manager comes in with bottle water on her hand and shouting 'Lunch' which stops Iwa-chan to land the ball on his head. "Oikawa-senpai!! You too!! Quit practicing and help the others!! The quicker you guys cleaned up the quicker you can eat!!" She says smiling while handing some bottle to other.

Oikawa can't resist that smile. But he still want to practice his serve. So he acts like he's sulking and complains with a pouty face, trying to persuade her into letting him stay. But like always it doesn't work at Suga. With that rejection the captain cleans the gym like other member do.

He takes a cleaning mop and starts to drag it across the court. He can see Iwa-chan eyeing him with Suga standing beside him handing over a towel. Oikawa turns and a pouty face to his childhood friend. But that's only making him mad. While Iwa-chan starts to yelling and pointing a finger at him, ordering him to clean properly, he can see Suga reaching for her phone.

Ah, maybe it's from Captain-kun again? Oikawa thinks. Just when he decides to ignore it, he sees Suga blushing. Her pale skins turns literally pink. Oikawa can feel a sharp pain in his chest. He even clenches his hand on his chest without even realizing it. 

What could make her blushes like that? She never did that before, even when Oikawa use his most charming smile or his most embarrassing pick up line on her, she never blushes. What is the E-mail said? What is her relationship with that Captain-kun? Oikawa and the other team member was angry when they knew that Suga exchange E-mail with that Captain. But what he feels now isn't anger what he feels it's sadness. And he doesn't understand why.

At dinner time, Oikawa keeps acting as if he is sulking to Suga. Mainly because he wants Suga to pay attention at him a bit more. When she offers him dinner he turns away. Arms resting in his chest, and a pout on his face. Suga just sighs and place the food near Oikawa. "Are you still sulking? Here eat it" she says. Oikawa doesn't respond, which later he regrets.

Suga sits across his table smiling and talking with the first years. It looks like they asking her for help with their summer homework because Oikawa can certainly see books on their table. He puts his hand in the table. What he wants is a complete opposite of this.

He wants Suga to sits beside him and asks him why he is sulking and tries her best to make him smiles. Or something. He keeps asking question in his head. Usually his sulking act can make girls to pay attention to him, but Suga just left him. The empty chair beside him makes him even lonelier. After a yell from Iwa-chan he takes the chopstick and begins to eat his food.

The food is just a normal meal. A bowl of rice, tonkatsu, miso soup with tofu and wakame, boiled veggies and onion salad. Nothing special, but since it was made by Suga it tastes amazing. The captain eats his food quietly while observing Suga and the group of first year whom uses this opportunity to flirt with her.

And it works, as Kunimi gets a pat on the head, Kindaichi gets a pinch in the nose and some other who gets a high-five and a pat in the shoulder. When Suga does that it is to show her affection. The latter who got it blushes a shade of pink in their faces. And Oikawa is sure Kindaichi stops breathing.

Oikawa keeps on watching them ignoring the calling of Iwa-chan to pass him salt. As time passes by, Suga begins to show her affection toward the first year brat even more. It's including more patting, more complementing and more smiling. Eventually the second year join in. And Suga is surround by men.

A sparks of jealousy comes into Oikawa's heart as he watches what happened in front of him. Which is weird, usually he never jealous when other tried to catch her attention or when the second years walk together(she always walks between Yahaba and Watari) or when she have a meeting with Iwa-chan. Well maybe a little bit, but not to the point he wants to harm his kouhai like what he just thought.

He takes a deep breath and looks to Iwa-chan who about to punch him. "I think I am TOO in love Iwa-chan" he says which confuses the ace "You won't understand Iwa-chan, you never fall in love before" he says with a mocking gestures.

Iwa-chan smacks the back of his head. A sharp pain stings right away. "Ooww!! It hurts,Iwa-chan!! What do you do that for!?" He purposely shouts loud enough for the entire room to hear. His best friend only grunts and leaves him.

Oikawa peeks from his shoulder to the table across his. Only a few people looking at him. But not Suga. She is too busy explaining something to Kyoutani who seems to be fidgeting. 

After that he knows pretty well why he's jealous. Suga was always concerned about other, she always taking care of other equally. He didn't get too jealous with other spending time with Suga because he also spending time with her. But tonight, Suga doesn't sit beside him (it was his fault), and she didn't look his way when Iwa-chan hit him (probably his fault too). 

She paying attention to other but not to him. And Oikawa suddenly wants her attention all for himself. Oikawa sighs heavily and takes his plates from the table. "Jealousy is so ugly" he whispers under his breath.

There's a problem that Oikawa have to face. Sugawara Koushi is too perfect, and he wants her so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

After what happened last night. Oikawa begins to lose to his jealousy even more. The affection Suga giving to other always the same but in his eyes it becomes annoying. And he admits he accidentally sets the ball to hit Kindaichi's face. And he didn't regret it.

His mood begins to become better when a group of girl coming to see their practice. It was between break so Oikawa can freely flirting with them without disturbing the practice. They all brought cookies with them. Which Oikawa decides to use them so Suga could get jealous.

But when he peeks behind him, Suga is busy giving Kindaichi a treatment that she doesn't look at him. Oikawa purposely making his time with the girl to look as if he is having fun. He even slings his hand the some girl shoulder to see Suga's reaction.

She is looking at him, but only because she is trying to calm Iwa-chan down so he doesn't hit Oikawa in the face. No jealousy hints so far.

Oikawa then invites the girl to come in even further much to Iwa-chan's dismay. But even that doesn't make Suga jealous. She just walks passes Oikawa when he tries to talk to her with girl in his arm (to make her jealous). Oikawa turns around and seeing the second year asking Suga for help which she willingly to do. And thus, making her ignores Oikawa. Completely.

Why didn't she show any jealousy sign? He thought to himself. With that one thought his mood slips downhill.

The practice passes by with so many yelling from Iwa-chan. The last one, not only yelling, a ball hits Oikawa right in the face. Making his mood even more bad. But after that something refreshing comes.

Seeing what happened to him, Suga running towards him in panick. That when he realizes a warm liquid running down his nose. He puts a finger lightly. A stain of red covered his finger. Iwa-chan making his nose bleed. Again.

"Oikawa-senpai!! Are you okay!!?? There's a blood!! Oh my God, there's a blood" she says panick. Oikawa probably should hold his grin because Iwa-chan threatens to hit him again. But he can't help it. After what happened, Suga finally pays attention at him.

With her handicraft she presses his nose a bit and pushes his head so he facing the ceiling to stop the blood. "Please hold like this, I'll go take some tissue" she says as she running for the tissues. And Oikawa could no longer hold his grin.

At dinner time Suga asks Oikawa's condition once again. Concern is writen on her face as she takes Oikawa's food infront of him and sits next to him. Oikawa feels happy about it, and for a moment he feel thankful for having a brute as a friend. But then Iwa-chan interupts.

"You don't have to look after him forever, Suga. He's already fine" he says as he taking the chair infront of him. Suga nods before asking Oikawa in person. "Of course I am not!! Do you see how Iwa-chan threw the ball? It was fierce!!" Oikawa whines.

"Don't forget the hatred I put on it" Iwa-chans says before he shoves a rice into his mouth.

"Iwa-chan!!" Oikawa complains.

Suga chuckles behind his hand and smiles brightly at him. "I think you are fine now. As you can yelled at Iwaizumi-senpai just fine" a soft 'I told you so' escape from their ace's mouth. Oikawa pouts while complaining at Suga.

He had enough of Suga ignoring him. And when she finally pays attention to him, it ended quickly (Oikawa took a mental not to make Iwa-chan pays for it) With that he snaps. 

"It's so not cute of you Suga-chan" he says "usually other girls will keep asking about my condition and take care of me" 

"Well, I'm not like your fan girls" she says. Mouth press to a thin line. 

"Sooo not cute Suga-chan!!" He complains harder. But Suga only hums and begins to start eating her dinner. Oikawa protests. Oikawa tries to complaint but then Suga shoves a piece of tofu inside his mouth. What first come to his mind it that the spoon was Suga's, and she uses it before, which means that was an indirect kiss. But when he tries to think something romantic he feels his tongue burns.

"Argh!! What was that?" Oikawa yells and takes a glass of water. He can feel the spices dancing in his mouth and Iwa-chan's laughter.

Suga smiles from ear to ear "It's good isn't it?" She asks. Oikawa looks at her food after taking two glass of water. It is super spicy mapo tofu. Her favorite food. 

"Good? It almost burned my tongue, no, it DID burn my tounge!!" he says. "Why do you do that for? You know I can't take spicy food!!"

"It's because you cant stop whining" she says as she shoves a tofu in her mouth. Iwa-chan just keep on laughing at him only makes Oikawa whining even more.

Suga takes a heavy sigh. She opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by the sound of her phone. She quickly takes it out from her pocket. Oikawa read the name that comes on the screen quickly. It says 'Daichi'.

"I'm sorry, I need to take this" she says as she stands and running through the door.

Oikawa stares at her. He knows that it's Karasuno's captain first name. And Suga uses his first name as his contact name. It means their close, right? He keeps on staring when suddenly Iwa-chan kicks his feet when Oikawa turns to him and protest, Iwa-chan just ignores him.

That makes the setter grumbles. As he takes his chopsticks he stare to the door. But there's no sign of Suga coming back. His heart feels as if it goes numb just like his tongue.

Oikawa Tooru is madly in love with their perfect manager. But one thing is bothering him right now. What is Suga and that Captain relationship?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha, I end up posting too much... I don't really know this fic could turn out like this but enjoy...

It's the last day of Summer camp, and Oikawa mood isn't really good. When he practices he stops thinking about Suga and Karasuno's captain, but as soon as he's on break the thought starts to come back. 

Whe. He confronted Suga she said that nothing is going on between them. But Oikawa is just half convinced. How can you uses first name basis when there's nothing going on? He understands that no want can resist a girl like Suga, and it's a given that all men to fall for her but its unfair that Captain-kun flirting with Seijou's manager when they already have one! 

That's right they already have a sexy and beautiful manager, called Shimizu Kiyoko so why he have to take interest in Suga too?

"Argh, I want to be taken care by a cute and sexy manager. Like Karasuno's beautiful manager!!" He whines during dinner. It gets almost everyone attention. And strangely, Suga's too.

"Stop complaining Trashkawa!!" Iwa-chan says angrily.

"Why can't we have a beautiful and sexy manager" Oikawa whining as he sits lazily in his chair. Everyone starts to stare at each other nervously when Suga walks toward Oikawa's.

"Then find a sexy manager, I'll be willing to step down" she says with a smile on her face.

With that word everyone gasping in shocked. And even thought his eyes is on the plate he can see Matsukawa trying hard no to let Iwa-chan commits a homicide with a fork. 

"Please don't quite Suga-san!!" Kindaichi yells in panick. And Suga calms him right away with a smile."Calm down, Kindaichi-kun" she says. Oikawa snaps when he sees Kindaichi blushing.

"Ah, then you can exchange place with Karasuno's manager. That way, we can have a sexy manager and you can be with their captain!!" he says. What he says sound more childish than he intended and silly even. So when he gets his senses back he can feel the stabing gaze from everyone and add up quickly "I knew that you guys are going out!!" He says.

"Really? You think so?" Suga asks, an eyebrow rises.

"I know so!!" He says.

Suga takes a deep breath. "Do you really want a sexy manager that badly?" She asks. Oikawa answer with a loud yes right away. And he is sure Hanamaki is helping Matsukawa right now "As long as you have a sexy manager is fine right?" She says.

Oikawa turns his eye on Suga. Confused. Suga is smiling brightly and Oikawa can feel his heart beating fast. "What? You want to become the sexy manager? No offense, but I don't think you can do any sexy things. I don't think you can look sexy even when you doing the naked in the apron thing!!" he says. 

Suga giggles to her hand and then sits on the table while fixing her apron. Everyone stares at each other with a puzzled look. She brushes her long hair to one side, reviling her porcelain white neck on the other side. 

She tilts her head a little to Oikawa's direction, one hand in her lap and the other at the table. Oikawa can feel his face getting warmer. But then the unexpected happen.

"You doing great today, Tooru" Suga says in a somewhat sexy and naughty voice. Which send a jolt to Oikawa spines. He even heard a spoon fell down.

"What do you want after dinner?" She asks as she steadying her posture. "A bath?" Her legs crosses each other when she saying it. Oikawa can sees her thigh a bit too much because she's wearing a shorts. "Or sleep?" After that sentence, Suga puts her hand that formerly on her lap below her chest. Oikawa is sure he seeing Suga push it up a little. 

"Or me?" She put her finger to her T-shirt's collar a pulling it down just a little bit, revealing so much skins. After that final act, everyone turn into a blush mess. Everyone's mouth hangs open, Kindaichi certainly fainted, Iwa-chan,Matsukawa and Hanamaki is speechless. And Oikawa can feel blood running down his nose again.

Suga smiles again, but this time it was playful. She traces her finger in Oikawa's cheek before stops in his chin. "Judging from your reaction, I can pull the naked in an apron thing without even being naked" she chuckles "am I already sexy enough for you? To-o-ru?" When she says his names it is full of seduction. And Oikawa can feel his mouth hanging open.

Suga stands up and starts to sit beside him as if it was never happened. After dinner, which everyone awkwardly do, Suga sits up and walks towards the door. Before exiting the room she turns around and looks at everyone's eye.

The action make everyone jumps, including Oikawa. She smile again. "You see, Tooru" she calls him with his first name and it sends weird feeling through Oikawa's body. "There's really nothing between me and Daichi, we just happened to know each other since junior high, so you don't need to be jealous" she winks at him. But before Oikawa can response she interrupts "I could become sexy if I want me to you know" she says it with a pouty face which sends the final blow to Oikawa. With a grin she exits the room and says "take care of the dishes for me"

With everyone shrieking and grunting Oikawa puts his head to the table. Iwa-chan breaks the awkward silents "What the hell was that? Is it even legal to do that?" He says with a bright red painted in his face. Oikawa looks up and sees everyone have the same biological problem as he does. Oikawa buries his face on the table again.

"Nothing going on between them huh?" Oikawa whispers. A smiles painted across his face. And his hope rises.

Not only she's beautiful, smart, and kind but she could also pulls a perfect sexy seduction. Oikawa grunts again. Their manager, Sugawara Koushi is not just an angel, she's also a little devil. And Oikawa is so screwed.


End file.
